Swapped Personalties
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Levy reads a spell that ends up in a small disaster. Well...except for one team that actually turned out to be the disaster. Rated T for the language. Slight NaLu and 3% of GrayZa. One-Shot!


**Hey! I decided to do this one-shot! I had my mind bugging me to type it and so I did! XD Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

_-:-Swapped Personalities-:-_

...

"What? Why won't this spell work?" Levy asked Jet and Droy while looking at a big blue leathered book. Jet pointed behind her, "Uh...Levy...this time the spell _did_ work."

"But how come—" Levy was interrupted by Lucy's sudden shouting. "C'MON NATSU! Lets go on a job!" Levy gasped. She looked at the spell and panicked.

"I read the wrong spell!"

The Shadow Gear team looked at Lucy and Natsu. "I'm guessing Natsu and Lucy switched personalities."

Levy nodded before adding, "They even switched their powers. Heck! They even switched their scars! And maybe even their clothes..." Levy looked at Lucy who was currently wearing Natsu's shirt in a more feminine style, his scarf covering her breast, her boots replaced with sandals, and his shorts that now currently reached her thighs. Though her guildmark continued staying in its rightful place!

"Lucy! I don't want to go if you're going to be destroying half the town! Again! The money we get for my rent has to re-pay the re-building! So NO! I'm not going!" Natsu said. He wore Lucy's shirt in a masculine style, and the girl's formally blue skirt now blue pants.

Jet and Droy suddenly gasped. "Levy...if Natsu...and Lucy switched...then..." They were now the ones to be interrupted by Gray's sudden shouting, "ERZA! WOULD YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

The two men who were previously questioning about who did they switch with, slowly turned around to see Erza only wearing a cyan blue bra and matching panties. "Huh? Wha—! NOT AGAIN! HAS ANYBODY SEEN MY CLOTHES?!"

Juvia looked at Erza. '_Juvia wanted to switch with Gray-sama! Gray-sama would then look at her while she hardly wore anything!_' Juvia thought.

She then looked at Lucy and her blue eyes went wide, "Gosh. Doesn't that stripping idiot have at least some clothes to wear other then bras and panties!?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FLAMING SLUT!?"

"YOU WANNA GO YOU ICING WHORE!?" Just as the two woman were about to start a fight, Gray had to step in and break it up by bonking their heads.

"You idiots! Lucy! Go and try to calm yourself down! Erza! Go and get some clothes to wear! You're ladies and you two fight like crazy men!" Gray scolded the two girls and the girls quickly locked their pale arms together.

"What? What are you saying Gray? Me and Lucy are the best of friends! We would never fight! Right Lucy?" Erza said nervously.

"A-aye!" Lucy agreed. Happy gasped. "LUCY TURNED INTO ME! LUCY TURNED INTO ME!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Wait! Since when have you stopped teasing me and all of a sudden start teasing her?!" he asked the flying blue exceed. Happy landed on the table right in front of Natsu and gasped, "OH NO! LUCY CONTAMINATED NATSU WITH HER GEEKY GERMS!"

Natsu looked at him with a look saying '_WHAT?! STUPID CAT! THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!_'

Lucy looked at Happy in disbelief, "WHAT?! I'M CONTAMINATED WITH GEEKY GERMS?! OH NO!"

Erza scoffed and Gray glared at her. "What. Did. I. Say?!" he said through gritted teeth. Erza gulped and slowly shuddered, "T-o...g-go put o-on...so-me...clothes?"

"Then what are you still doing here?!" Gray asked.

Erza looked at him as if saying '_Are you stupid?!_', "Gray...I can't go outside. If I do...I'm mostly likely to get raped."

Gray suddenly softened up, "My apologies. Hit me as my punishment!", he said. Erza shuddered again. "N-no. That's not necessary. I just need you to get my clothes for me."

Mira all of a sudden popped out of nowhere and handed Erza some clothes. "Here Erza. I found your clothes on the counter." Mira handed the scarlet-haired girl her clothes.

"Thanks."

'_Technically, they were Gray's clothes..._' Mira thought as she walked away. She looked over at Lucy and Natsu and smirked evilly as she saw Lucy currently leaning herself on Natsu to try and catch Happy.

"Happy! You need to help me!" Lucy pleaded. Natsu continued blushing madly as Lucy's breast were in his face. His eyes widened as she pressed herself more to him. "Lu-Lucy!" Mira—being her evil little matchmaker self—bumped into Lucy causing the girl to lean herself more on Natsu.

"Oops! Sorry Lucy!" Mira smiled as Natsu finally had the nosebleed. She walked off and started making her way to Gray and Erza. Apparently, Erza was starting to strip out of _her_ clothes. "Erza! No! Keep your clothes on!" Gray ordered as his armor covered hands landed on her milky white ones.

"This heat...I CAN'T HANDLE IT! LET ME GO GRAY!" Erza shouted as she tried to push him off. Mira chuckled and decided to tease Natsu and Lucy more. Levy on the other hand, was trying to undo the spell. She continued looking for spells non-stop with Jet and Droy encouraging her like they did seven years ago.

Meanwhile, Natsu was trying to get Lucy out of his face. He sighed out in frustration and got one of _his _zodiac keys. "OP-PEN, GATE OF TH-THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

"You summoned me mis—..." Virgo looked at Natsu with a wondering look. Natsu pointed at Lucy and Virgo quickly set her down. Poor celestial spirit. The minute she was done setting Lucy down she disappeared into the Celestial World.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia cried as Gray kept on holding onto Erza to prevent her from taking of her clothes.

"If you don't stop I'll scare that habit right out of you Erza!"

"I—told you! I can't control—my stripping habit!"

"OI ICE PANTIES! YOU SHOULD REALLY PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"SHUT UP FLAMES FOR BRAINS!"

"Those two are going to be the ones destroying the guild this time..." Makarov cried.

* * *

**I honestly think this One-Shot is horrible. I swear. If it is...don't hesitate on telling me. Scratch that! Tell me in a nice way! I'd like that to be my Christmas gift. Yea. A review saying that this One-Shot sucked/or was good/great in a nice way. Merry Christmas Eve people! Sayonara! **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
